Revolutionary Army
|image = Revolutionary Army.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 300px |h1 = Information |t11 = Leader |i11 = ??? |t12 = Total Bounty |i12 = Uncountable |t13 = Organization Type |i13 = Revolutionary Independent Militia |t14 = Ultimate Goal |i14 = Overthrow the World Government }} The Revolutionary Army (Romaji: Otome Kaizokudan; Kanji: 乙女海賊団 is a secret militia which opposes and is opposed by the World Government. They are particularly against the World Nobles of Mary Geoise and the Gorosei who control and benefit from the corruption of the World Government. ''Overview The Revolutionary is an anti-governmental organization which seeks only to solve the inherent problems of the world which arise from the abuse of hierarchy and structure, and of special mention the secret corruption and control of the World Government. Most of the Revolutionary Army's efforts are focused on liberating individual islands from local governments that are under the World Government. These small revolutions become easier if the World Government or its affiliates are in disarray and as such the Revolutionary Army will sometimes help and empower Peace Main pirates to further their goals. Due to being an independent militia, another goal of the Revolutionary Army is arms stockpiling in order to build up their military strength as their ultimate goal is to overthrow the World Government and the World Nobles who possess tremendous political influence including the privilege to summon Marine Admirals for protection. Luckily for itself its members include the users of the Kyousha Kyousha no Mi, Nise Nise no Mi and Aibou Aibou no Mi allowing the Army and its members to be empowered by means of Aibous or Zeppins. Despite this the Revolutionary Army is not a traditional militia, they most often work as a Support Militia rather than a true offensive army, empowering and assisting other groups and the civilians who wish to oppose tyranny rather than ending them themselves. The revolutionaries thus end up recruiting only those willing to hear and side with the ultimate ideal of overthrowing the World Government and its shadowy grasp on the world and are willing to help places even if it doesn't provide them with new members. Organization The Revolutionary Army is led by its supreme commander ??? and chief of staff Bai Jiang, who oversees the army's personnel. It is then divided into five armies, each of which operate in a specific region of the world. The G Army operates in the Grand Line, the North Army operates in the North Blue, the East Army operates in the East Blue, the South Army operates in the South Blue, and the West Army operates in the West Blue. Each army is led by a commander, and each commander has a deputy. Members Standard Issued Equipment The Revolutionary Army is a surprisingly complex and well structured militia, probably as a direct result of its small size. Members of the Revolutionary Army are outfitted with T.R.O.W.E.L.s, C.L.E.A.R.s and those which lead squads D.I.C.E.. Additionally those which aren't as capable in combat will often be granted combat ability by means of the Aibou Aibou no Mi or given an Aibou. History Wip... Trivia'' Wip... Category:Organization